Drunk in the Woods
by Sansetto
Summary: :I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF: Derek finds Stiles walking around the woods at night in a drunken state. WARNING: Attempted suicide. Could be seen as Sterek, I'm not really sure what I was aiming for as far as relationships go...


"_You killed your mother."_

The words rang loudly in Stiles' ears as he stumbled drunkenly through the woods. He wasn't sure how he ended up there, he had just started walking. A silver flask was held loosely in his hand.

"_...hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life..."_

Stiles took a hearty swig from the flask, relishing in the momentary burn. He knew that scene was all a hallucination, but he couldn't help but wonder if his dad really thought that. The words stung his heart and his eyes began to burn.

"_...stupid kid..."_

The teenager let out a sob as he found himself on the edge of a cliff. His heart clenched painfully in his chest and the flask was clenched tight in his fist. Tears streaked heavily down his cheeks.

"Stiles?"

The mentioned teen spun around to find Derek standing a few feet away with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Derek fucking Hale," muttered Stiles, knowing the werewolf could hear him. "What horrible ungodly fit of destiny graced me with your presence to make my night worse?"

"Stiles, you're completely wasted."

"Nothing gets past those wolfy senses do they?" replied Stiles sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm in the process of making the world a better place." The last part was said softly and full of sorrow.

Derek barely had time to grab the back of Stiles' shirt before the teen stepped off the cliff. He hauled the drunken, struggling teen back up and held him close.

"_It's all you."_

Stiles broke away from Derek and glared at him angrily through tear filled eyes. "You don't understand," growled Stiles. "You don't UNDERSTAND!" The teen threw the flask angrily at Derek.

Derek actually flinched a little at Stiles words and as the flask landed at his feet.

"_You hear me?"_

"I killed her!" sobbed the drunken teen.

"_You killed her."_

"I-I-"

"_And now you're killing me."_

Derek was instantly by Stiles side as the teen began to gasp for breath. The teen nearly fell to the ground before Derek caught him. He laid Stiles gently on the ground, at a loss of what to do. He could hear Stiles' heart rate going up by the second.

"Stiles you have to breathe."

The teen only gasped in response.

"Stiles! Breathe you fucking idiot!" shouted Derek as he shook Stiles by his shoulders.

"I-I'm- trying sour wolf!" gasped Stiles in response.

Derek could feel relief wash over him as Stiles' heart rate began to return to normal and his breathing became less erratic. Stiles rolled onto his side with a groan and sighed.

"What was that?" asked Derek.

"A panic attack," replied Stiles, his voice soft. "You shaking and yelling at me is what brought me back." Derek was silent. "How did you find me?"

"By scent. I could smell the alcohol and depression from a mile away."

Stiles closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, like he was trying to figure something out. "Why did you keep me from jumping off the cliff?"

Derek paused for a moment. "Because you're more important than you realize." Stiles let out a small laugh before Derek continued, "Without you, we wouldn't have been able to figure out as much as we did about our enemies. Without you, Scott wouldn't have someone to help keep him under control. And... Without you, I would have been dead when I got shot by the monkshood bullet."

Stiles opened his eyes at the last statement and looked up at Derek. He squinted his eyes before they widened. "Oh my God! Derek Hale, stone-cold bastard, is blushing!"

The werewolf growled in response and Stiles just smiled. The rolled back onto his back and stared up at the starts that were visible above the trees. He let out a sigh and reached his hand towards the sky.

"And without you your dad would have nothing left."

"But he'd have less stress," said Stiles, forming a fist to block out a star.

"Do you remember when your dad saw your face after Gerad beat you up?"

The teen grimaced in remembrance. "Yeah, he was pissed."

"Because he loved you and he still does. Think just how much more pissed or sad he'd be if you left. We'd all have to figure out how to go on living without you and it wouldn't be easy."

Stiles rolled over onto his stomach with a big grin. "We'd _all_?" Does that include you too, Derek?"

Derek growled lowly. "Maybe, but it's mostly because then I'd have to put up with Scott's mopey ass and make sure he didn't then kill himself."

Stiles heaved himself to his feet and rolled his head around. "I am going to have the worst hangover tomorrow. I'll see ya some time later."

Derek stood up and grabbed Stiles' arm. "I'll drive you home."

Stiles grinned. "Oh my knight in a stunning leather jacket."

The werewolf snorted. "I could just leave you to wander the woods."

"Now that's not very knightly. But yes, lead me to your impressive horse powered carriage."

Derek couldn't help but smile a little. When Stiles was drunk his words slurred together in a cute way, causing him to not sound overly drunk. On a few occasions Derek had to grab Stiles so the teen wouldn't fall over and eventually Derek just had him lean against him.

When they reached Derek's car, Stiles strapped himself in and immediately began to doze. When Derek pulled up in front of Stile's house, he carried the teen in through his bedroom window and laid him on the bed. Derek quickly filled a glass of water and laid three pills of _Ibuprofen_ on Stiles' nightstand. Then he left, leaving the teen to sleep.


End file.
